This invention relates to a filter spectrometer and precisely to an improvement over existing filter spectrometers, and this invention is adapted to the measurement of multiple components of materials in the gas, liquid, and solid phase.
Spectrometers of the filter type are universally utilized for the analysis of many types of materials in the various states of solids, liquids, and gases, this measuring is done by employing cell holders or light guides of different types to achieve absorption or modification of light transmitted through or absorbed at the interface with the sample. Many of the present day analyzers are designed to operate and measure the effect of a specimen upon light rays of a single wavelength and many also apply two or three detectors to simultaneously measure several components of the mixture.
Although the infrared wavelengths are the most widely utilized, it is also quite possible to utilize photons in the ultraviolet wavelengths, the visible wavelengths, and even broad band light waves depending upon the materials to be analyzed and the components thereof, particularly when suitable filters are utilized.
Some of the problems experienced with existing analyzers include relatively low signal-to-noise, poor collection efficiency and very limited sample compartments precluding the facile use of well established and widely used IR accessories such as long-path gas cells, liquid containing sample cells, attenuated total reflection (ATR) devices, microscopes, beam condensers, and similar devices.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an analyzer permitting the facile utilization of standard sampling accessories for use with liquids, solids, and gas materials, and secondly, to provide a device which is highly efficient and relatively small in size.
A further object of the invention is to provide an analyzer which has the capability to analyze complex multi-component mixtures.
A still further object is to provide a novel method for spectral analysis using such a filter spectrometer.